My Wife and My Fault
by pojenna
Summary: [HIATUS] Oh Sehun adalah seorang direktur yang tampan dan kaya. Dirinya memiliki seorang istri bernama Xi Luhan keturunan China. Saat usia pernikahan mereka setahun, Luhan mulai merasakan keanehan-keanehan pada diri suaminya. Akankah Luhan bisa menemukan penyebab keanehan tersebut? HUNHAN STORY!YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**My Wife and My Fault**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Boa, Baekhyun, Chanyeol_

HUNHAN STORY

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ngh.. ahh.. mmhh..sehh..hunhh"

"akhh...ber..sshh..samahh..mmhh...noonaa..akhh.."

"aakhhh/haahhh.."

Adegan panas di sebuah kamar apartemen mewah berakhir dengan desahan-desahan hebat dari pasangan ini. Tempat tidur king-size yang tadinya rapi dan bersih sekarang tidak lagi berbentuk. Kemeja yang mahal dan gaun yang cantik berserakkan di atas lantai. Dimana sang pemilik kemeja dan gaun tersebut kini tengah terengah akibat aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"kau hebat sehun." Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"aku tau itu." Pria bernama Oh Sehun ini menyeringai dengan bangga.

"ck. Kau tak pernah berubah! Tapi aku suka melihat wajahmu saat mendesahkan namaku. Itu artinya, aku bisa mengimbangi permainan istrimu kan?"

"JANGAN PERNAH SAMAKAN DIRIMU DENGAN ISTRIKU!" pria berahang tajam ini sontak marah saat mendengar wanita yang sudah dia tiduri ini menyebut istrinya, bahkan dengan beraninya dia menyamakan dirinya dengan istrinya.

 _Dilain tempat.._

Seorang pria bertubuh mungil tampak begitu gelisah, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemennya sembari melihat jam tangannya. Yah..pria ini terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, hal itu terlihat dari sikapnya yang terus melihat ke arah pintu lift.

"sehunie..hiks.. kenapa kau belum pulang juga..hiks." ya, pria ini adalah Xi Luhan, istri dari direktur Oh Sehun. Sehun menikahi luhan tepat setahun yang lalu, saat luhan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di korea sedangkan orang tuanya pulang ke Beijing.

"sehunie..ayo angkat telfonku. Ya tuhan, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku? Apa sehun kecelakaan? Ahh.. tidak..tidak" luhan menjadi sangat ketakutan saat memikirkan bagian yang terakhir. Luhan kembali mengetik nomor ponsel sehun dan menghubunginya kembali. Namun kali ini hati dan pikiran luhan menjadi kacau saat mendengar panggilannya tersambung namun sesaat kemudian panggilannya terputus, seakan dengan sengaja memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"hiks.. sehunnieeee..." isak luhan dengan keras.

...

"yak! Kenapa kau menyentuh ponselku hah?" teriak sehun kepada wanita disampingnya.

"istri tercintamu terus menelfonmu, aku pusing mendengarnya. Lebih baik aku abaikan saja." Seringaian itu kembali muncul di wajah cantik wanita itu.

"APA?" sehun membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar. "Boa noona, kenapa kau lancang sekali hah? Dan siapa yang menyuruh kau untuk menolak panggilan dari istriku?"

"Memang benar dia istrimu, tapi aku pacarmu jika kau ingat." Boa menatap tajam ke arah sehun.

"..."

Sehun terdiam, tubuhnya membeku, dan lidahnya terasa kelu saat ingin membalas wanita disampingya. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Boa tersebut tersenyum bangga karena merasa menang dari pertengkaran ini. Boa kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sehun dan menatap mata yang tajam itu dengan intens.

"sehunie sayang, kita ini sepasang kekasih. Apa salah jika aku ingin waktu berduaku denganmu tidak diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk istrimu sehun." Boa menekankan kata istrimu pada ucapannya.

Sehun yang tadinya tampak marah sekarang beralih menatap Boa. tatapannya tampak sendu dan susah diartikan. Kemudian tangan sehun beralih ke pinggang Boa dan membawa ke dekapannya. "Maaf noona, tapi aku hanya tak ingin melukai hati rusa kecilku." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Boa, menyesap bau wangi tubuh wanita yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya ini.

...

...

Mentari pagi telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu tepat menyinari wajah pria cantik yang tengah tertidur. Seolah terganggu akan hal itu, pria cantik itu pun dengan berat hati membuka matanya. Secara perlahan ia menatap kearah sampingnya, berharap ada sosok orang yang dicintainya telah berada disana. Namun semua itu hanya harapannya saja. Sehun suaminya tidak pulang dan itu membuat dirinya tanpa sengaja menitikkan air mata.

Luhan pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, bersiap untuk pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Di dapur luhan tampak mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian aktivitasnya selesai. Nasi goreng buatannya terlihat sangat lezat dan menggoda, namun dirinya kembali sedih mengingat suaminya tidak ada pagi ini. Biasanya luhan akan berteriak memanggil sehun suaminya untuk melakukan sarapan bersama, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Luhan masih larut akan pikirannya, tanpa ia sadari pintu apartemennya telah terbuka. Seseorang dengan bahu tegap dan rahang yang tajam datang menghampirinya. Luhan pun masih belum menyadari kehadiran sehun. Sehun yang tampak bingung melihat ekspresi istrinya langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"apa yang mengganggumu sayang, sampai kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku?"

Luhan yang terkejut mendengar suara yang tengah ia rindukan, dengan refleks membalikkan badan.

"sehunnieee..." luhan langsung memeluk sehun dengan erat.

"merindukanku hannie?" sehun mengecup dahi luhan, lalu beralih ke bibir plum yang selalu digilainya.

"eumhh..." luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena saat ini sehun melumat bibirnya, menggigit bibir bawah luhan agar memberikannya akses untuk menjelajah di goa kesukaannya ini. Luha pun tak ingin kalah, ia membalas lumatan-lumatan sehun. Luhan sangat senang dengan kenyataan ini bahwa sehunnya sudah pulang.

Aksi melumat itu berlangsung dalam beberapa menit. Menyadari kekurangan oksigen, luhan pun melepaskan lumatan yang sangat menggairahkan itu. Sehun yang mengerti dengan keadaan istrinya yang kekurangan oksigen langsung mengalihkan aktivitasnya ke leher jenjang luhan. Luhan sontak menggeliat karena suaminya tengah menjilati kulit lehernya dan menggigitnya meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di lehernya.

"eumh... sehunnie.."

"ya Lu.." sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke luhan. Ia masih sibuk memberikan tanda-tanda yang indah di leher istrinya.

"kenapa semalam kau tak pu-pulanghh.." tanya luhan.

Sehun berhenti dari aktivitasnya, wajahnya tampak kaku mendengar pertanyaan dari istrinya.

"sehun? Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ahh.. tidak begitu hannie. Aku kemarin ada rapat penting, jadi tidak bisa pulang." Jawab sehun sembari memeluk tubuh luhan.

"tapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Bahkan kau menolak panggilanku." Mata luhan terlihat sedih.

Sehun yang melihat reaksi istrinya langsung merutuki perbuatan Boa noona yang dengan sengaja menolak panggilan luhan.

"maafkan aku lu. Kau menelpon disaat aku sedang rapat, jadi terpaksa aku menolaknya. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku janji lain kali aku akan menghubungimu terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah." Senyum luhan mulai muncul dan hal itu membuat hati sehun merasa lega, namun di lain sisi ia juga merasa bersalah telah membohongi pria mungilnya ini. _Maafkan aku Lu!_ Ucap sehun di dalam hati.

...

"bagaimana?" luhan mengkedipkan matanya seperti anak kecil. Tentu saja sang suami yang melihat tingkah istrinya ini merasa gemas. "Masakanmu yang terbaik Lu." Balas sehun dengan menarik lembut pipi luhan.

"Tentu saja. Aku membuatnya dengan banyak cinta untuk suamiku." Jawab luhan dengan penuh semangat.

"Gomawo sayang.."

Cupp..

Sehun memberikan sebuah ciuman ke bibir luhan. Tapi hanya menempelkannya saja, karena ia tengah makan saat ini.

 _Ting tong..ting tong.._

 _Ting tong..ting tong.._

"eh? Siapa yang sepagi ini kesini?" luhan tampak bingung dan pergi ke arah pintu apartemennya untuk membukakan pintu.

 _Cklek_

"Luhannie sayang...aku merindukanmu!" suara cempreng baekhyun sontak membuat luhan terkejut. Ya temannya yang pecandu eyeliner ini memang sangat suka menjerit tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Tapi bagi seorang luhan ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau berteriak eoh?" kesal Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Lulu yang cantik. Itu karna aku terlalu merindukan rusa cantikku." Jawab baekhyun dengan mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan.

" .ya.. siapa yang kau panggil cantik hah? Apa kau lupa kalau aku itu manly?" balas Luhan dengan bangga.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban luhan langsung memutar matanya. Entah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mengatakan kalau dirinya manly. Namun ucapan dan sikapnya sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Kapan kami boleh masuk?" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun.

"yak! Kau dobi, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" teriak Luhan.

"apa kalian berdua tengah berlatih vokal? Telinga imutku bisa tuli mendengar teriakan kalian berdua tau." Pria bernama chanyeol tersebut langsung masuk ke apartemen luhan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan horor yang diberikan Luhan dan istrinya Byun Baekhyun.

Di dalam apartemen luhan langsung menuju dapur untuk membersihkan bekas sarapannya tadi dengan sehun. Sedangkan sepasang suami istri tadi menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya chanyeol

"Sepertinya dia sedang mandi. Dia baru saja pulang dan terlihat tidak fresh." Balas luhan sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Baru pulang?" suara chanyeol terdengar meninggi membuat luhan maupun baekhyun mendelik kesal kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Wajar kan seorang direktur tidak pulang karena ada rapat penting. Aku rasa kau juga paham tentang hal itu yeol."

"MWO? RAPAT?" Chanyeol semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol. Apa kau bermaksud membuat istrimu tuli hah?" baekhyun yang geram melihat chanyeol langsung melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Mianhae Baby. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar Sehun ada rapat. Setahuku kami tidak ada rapat apapun kemarin. Bahkan Sehun dan aku pulang bersama, tapi kami harus berpisah karena aku lupa membelikan eyeliner keluaran terbaru untukmu Baek."

Deg..

 _Apa ini? Sehun tidak ada rapat? Lalu dia pergi kemana? kenapa aku merasa tak tenang? Kenapa kau membohongiku sehunnie? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?_

"Lu.." panggil Baekhyun.

"LUHANNN!" teriakkan baekhyun berhasil mengalihkan pandangan luhan.

"Luhan, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" baekhyun terlihat cemas saat luhan mulai menitikkan air matanya.

 _Sehunnie..._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong... pojenna hadir kembali dengan cerita baru.

Ini gak remake, asli bikin sendiri

Tapi masih belum yakin bakalan bagus atau nggak..

Oke, mohon follow, favorite, dan yang paling penting reviewnya ya..

Karena ini yang pertama bikin, jadi butuh saran-saran yang positif untuk ke depannya..

Oke.. sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :*


	2. Chapter 2

**My Wife and My Fault**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Boa, Baekhyun, Chanyeol_

HUNHAN STORY

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek.._

"Sayang..? Lu, kau dimana baby?" Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Dirinya bermaksud mencari Luhan. Namun, orang yang dipanggil pun tak kelihatan juga, membuat sehun sedikit bingung.

 _Apa dia pergi? Tapi kemana? bahkan ini masih pagi!_

"Luhan? Kau dimana sayang?"

Menyadari tidak ada jawaban, sehun dengan cepat berjalan ke meja tamu bermaksud untuk menghubungi ponsel Luhan.

"Aku disini sayang.. dibawah meja!" terdengar suara Luhan dari arah meja makan mereka.

"eh? Kenapa kau disana Lu? Apa kau sedang ingin mengajakku bermain petak umpet, huh?" sang suami langsung membawa istri mungilnya keluar dari bawah meja.

"Ani. Tadi aku melihat kecoa disana, jadi aku mencarinya. Kau tau kan aku itu pria manly yang menyukai kebersihan.."

"dan juga hello kitty! Sungguh manly sekali Lu" kekeh sehun.

Luhan mulai dengan posisi cemberutnya. Bibir plum itu tampak mengerucut dan pipinya dibuat menggembung. Sehun yang melihat ekspresi istrinya langsung menarik gemas hidung Luhan. Sehun tau, jika istrinya sedang cemberut maka dia akan terlihat 1000x lebih manis.

"oh ya baby, aku dengar tadi seseorang datang ke apartemen kita. Siapa?" tanya sehun sambil melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Luhan.

"itu chanyeol dan baekhyun, sehunnie." Balas Luhan dengan mengelus lembut tangan sehun.

"eh? ChanBaek? Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"i-itu..mereka..mereka sudah pulang." Jawab Luhan dengan sedikit terbata.

"tumben sekali, biasanya sebelum aku yang mengusir mereka, mereka tidak akan mau pulang." Sehun sedikit merasa aneh, karena selama ini pasangan itu akan betah berlama-lama di apartemennya dan Luhan.

"hmm.. t-tadi Baekhyun bilang dia ada keperluan mendadak."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun.

"iya sayang.." balas Luhan.

"Baiklah." Sehun mempererat pelukannya ke Luhan. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan masalah itu lebih dalam lagi. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan, ia tampak risih dengan jawaban yang ia berikan kepada Sehun.

 **Flashback..**

" _hey Lu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang khawatir melihat keadaan Luhan._

" _Lu.. kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini suara chanyeol yang terdengar._

" _eh, a-aku baik-baik saja. Omo! Aku lupa kalau aku harus ke supermarket dengan Sehun pagi ini. Maaf, aku rasa kali ini kalian tidak bisa berlama-lama, tidak apa kan?" jawab Luhan._

" _dasar rusa kecil.. jadi kau mengusirku hah?" teriak Baekhyun._

" _bukan begitu baekkie. Aku sudah janji dengan sehun, bahwa kami akan ke supermarket pagi ini dan kau tahu kan aku juga butuh jalan-jalan berdua dengan suami seksiku." Luhan mengedipkan matanya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun kali ini terpaksa mengalah dengan temannya ini._

" _Baiklah. Tapi lain kali aku akan berkunjung seharian disini, kajja yeollie!" baekhyun langsung menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan keluar dari apartemen Luhan._

" _Mianhae Baek!" luhan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong._

 **Flashback end..**

"Sehun.. apa kau tidak ke kantor? Lihat, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" ucap Luhan.

"hari ini aku tidak ke kantor Lu." Balas Sehun.

"kenapa? Apa ada masalah, heumm?"

"Ne."

"Benarkah? Masalah a-apaa? Kenapa kau tidak cerita Sehun!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Sedikit memajukan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, "Masalahnya... adikku sangat merindukan lubangmu Lu." Sehun mulai menjilati daun telinga luhan, berangsur ke leher mulus luhan dan sedikit menggigitnya. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan sehun langsung merona hebat sekaligus menggeliat saat sehun mulai menjilati bagian sensitifnya.

"Ss-sehunnhh..sshh"

"mmh..Lu.."

"Kita sshh.. lanjut..mmh..kan dikamarhhh.." desah Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Luhan. Seakan tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

 _Blam.._

...

...

 _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan dariku? Lu, apa kau tidak menganggapku teman lagi?_

Setidaknya untuk saat ini itulah yang tertanam dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Sahabat baik Luhan ini memang tipe orang yang ingin tahu dan tidak suka jika ada yang membohongi dirinya. Pernah satu kali Luhan membohongi dirinya saat ia mengajak Luhan untuk pergi membeli eyeliner baru untuk koleksinya. Namun Luhan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang tidak enak badan, tapi pada kenyataannya Luhan pergi dengan Sehun ke kebun binatang untuk melihat saudara-saudaranya yaitu rusa. Mengetahui telah dibohongi oleh sahabatnya sendiri, baekhyun merasa sangat kecewa dan memilih untuk tidak menemui Luhan selama seminggu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat hati seorang Luhan menjadi sedih. Dengan bermacam usaha yang dilakukan dan juga dibantu oleh chanyeol suami baekhyun, akhirnya pria ber-eyeliner ini mau memaafkan Luhan. Dan pada saat itu juga Luhan berjanji tidak akan pernah membohongi sahabatnya lagi.

"Baek! Baek.. baekkieeeeeeee." Teriak chanyeol

"yakk! Kau elien darimanaaaa? Balas Baekhyun dengan nada meninggi.

"MWO? Elien? Lalu kau apa? Istri elien begitu?" chanyeol kesal dengan panggilan istrinya.

"eh? Yeolli maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku.. aku tadi hanya kaget mendengarmu berteriak kepadaku." Baekhyun sedikit menunduk dan merasa bersalah karena telah memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan elien.

"itu karena kau mengabaikanku Baek" chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di bahu baekhyun. "apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, hmm? Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?" chanyeol berusaha mencari posisi nyaman di bahu Baekhyun.

"Ani. Eumm, yeolli apa aku bukan orang yang baik?" tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, ia seolah berpikir kenapa istrinya menanyakan hal semacam itu. Selama hidupnya ia mengenal sosok mungilnya ini adalah orang yang baik, ceria dan juga sopan. Walaupun terkadang akan sangat manja kepada dirinya. Hey, itu bukan masalah kan? Wajar jika seseorang akan bersikap manja jika itu dengan orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Kau orang yang baik, Baek!" jawab chanyeol

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia berbohong kepadaku? Apa aku tidak bisa dipercaya yeol?" raut wajah Baekhyun tampak sangat sedih dan bahkan saat ini bongkahan-bongkahan bening itu mulai mengalir dipipinya.

"Dia? Berbohong? Siapa yang kau maksud Baek?" chanyeol yang tak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis langsung menghapus air mata itu, seolah tak rela jika pipi mulus itu basah oleh air mata.

"Luhan. Aku merasa dia berbohong saat kita mampir ke apartemennya kemarin yeol." Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir lagi.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan memandang baekhyun dengan lembut, seolah menyampaikan bahwa dirinya tidak perlu menangis lagi. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Baek. Kau tau Luhan tidak akan seperti itu kan?"

"tapi aku benar-benar tak tenang dengan hal ini yeol. Hatiku mengatakan kalau Luhanku tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Balas Baekhyun.

"oke. Anggap saja begitu, tapi kau jangan menangis lagi. Kalau pun benar seperti itu, mungkin Luhan punya alasan sendiri untuk tidak berkata jujur padamu Baek. Luhan itu anak yang polos jadi pasti ada waktu untuk dirinya menceritakan semuanya padamu. Sekarang hapus air matamu ya, kau tau aku tak akan rela jika eyeliner mahalmu itu luntur." goda chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mempercayai perkataan Chanyeol. Ia yakin kalau Luhannya pasti akan menceritakan masalahnya kepada dirinya. Mungkin belum sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti akan ada waktunya.

...

...

Sisi gelap bumi telah mengambil bagiannya. Tak membiarkan sisi terang menguasai semuanya. Begitu juga dengan bulan dan bintang, tak mau kalah untuk menghiasi malam yang indah. Di malam yang diterangi cahaya bulan dan di hiasi para bintang semakin memberikan kesan romantis bagi pasangan yang tengah menikmati waktu berdua.

"Sehun.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat si pemilik nama langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Matanya terpana akan sosok yang hadir dihadapannya sekarang. Diliriknya dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas seolah tak percaya yang dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria mungil nan cantik yang hanya memakai kemeja yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran badannya. Kancing atas kemejanya sengaja dilepas sehingga sedikit menampilkan dada putihnya yang mulus. Ingin rasanya dirinya mewarnai dada mulus itu, lalu pandangan Sehun beralih ke bawah dan menaikkan alis matanya, "Sudah berani menggodaku eoh?"

Luhan hanya tertunduk malu dan berjalan perlahan mendekati sehun. Dengan perlahan Luhan duduk di pangkuan sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang suaminya. "Aku tidak menggodamu sehun." jawab luhan malu-malu. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai celanamu, eoh? Dan lihatlah sekarang, kau merona Lu." Luhan merasa kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan sehun. Ia sebenarnya juga sadar bahwa pipinya tengah merona hebat saat ini membuat Sehun semakin ingin 'MEMAKAN'nya malam ini.

Sehun segera bangkit dan membawa Luhan ke ranjang milik mereka. Sehun langsung merebahkan badan luhan dan menindihnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, sehingga jarak mereka kira-kira hanya 3cm. Luhan merasakan panas di pipinya dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi inilah kehebatan seorang Oh Sehun. Selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang untuk kesekian kalinya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Sehun. Mata rusa Luhan, pipi merona Luhan, dan bibir mungilnya selalu sukses membuat jantungnya serasa akan berhenti. Di dalam hati Sehun bersyukur telah dipersatukan dengan pria mungilnya ini. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali teringat akan pacarnya Boa dan seketika membuat raut wajahnya menjadi kaku.

"Sehun! Wajahmu kenapa, huh? Apa kau tidak menginginkanku?" wajah Luhan langsung terlihat sedih dan Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan langsung tersenyum dan mengecup lama dahi Luhan.

"Bukan Lu. Aku menginginkanmu. Sangat-sangat menginginkamu." balas Sehun. Luhan sedikit lega mendengar hal itu, baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya namun tiba-tiba..

"ngmmphh..."

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut, seiring menikmati aktivitas barunya Sehun menjadi sedikit kasar mencium bibir mungil tersebut, membuat ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas. Luhan yang terbuai akan ciuman Sehun berusaha untuk mengimbangi ciuman suaminya. Namun luhan tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan sehun.

"mmmphh...ngmph..akhh.."

Sehun mengigit bibir Luhan sebagai tanda agar Luhan mau memberikannya akses untuk menjelajahi mulutnya lebih bebas lagi. Luhan sontak membuka mulutnya dan membuat sehun menyeringai senag. Sehun berhasil menguasai secara penuh ciuman mereka. Lidah Luhan terus menerus di hisap oleh sehun dan Luhan semakin menikmati hal ini. Cukup lama bertahan dengan aktivitas saling melumat, Luhan merasa kehabisan nafas dan membutuhkan oksigen yang lebih banyak. Tapi sehun yang sudah sangat menikmati ciuman mereka mengabaikan kebutuhan oksigen Luhan. Sehingga Luhan terpaksa memukul kecil dada sehun agar dapat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Akhirnya sehun sadar bahwa prianya kehabisan oksigen dan merutuki dirinya karena terlalu terbuai dengan bibir Luhan. Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Luhan merasa bersyukur karena bisa menghirup udara lagi.

"Maafkan aku Lu, bibirmu membuat aku lupa akan kebutuhanmu untuk bernafas." Sehun pindah kesamping Luhan dan membawa diri Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"tidak! Aku tak masalah dengan itu." jawab Luhan.

"oke! Aku rasa malam ini cukup ini dulu ya sayang. Aku merasa sedikit lelah" sehun perlahan menutup matanya membuat sang istri merasakan kecewa yang dalam. Baru kali ini sehun menolak dan mengatakan dirinya lelah. Biasanya Luhan lah yang akan berkata seperti itu. Hal ini semakin terasa aneh bagi Luhan. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi pagi kembali terngiang di benaknya.

" _Pertama kau berbohong tentang rapatmu sehun, dan sekarang kau menolakku dengan alasan kau lelah. Aku semakin merasa kau sudah berubah padaku sehunnie" ucap Luhan di dalam hati._

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tidur" balas Luhan.

"hmm.." sehun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan. Luhan memandang kosong ke arah suaminya dan setetes air mata berhasil lolos keluar membasahi pipinya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jjang jjang jjang...**_

 _ **Apa ada yang nungguin pojen update?**_ __

 _ **Apa ada yang nungguin enceh-enceh lulu ama sehun? :D**_

 _ **MAAPIN pojen karena enceh HUNHAN harus di pending dulu :v**_

 _ **Mau marah? Silahkan marah di review yakk :'v**_

 _ **Btw, kasihan Luhan ya selalu dinistain T_T**_

 _ **Tapi lebih kasian pojen karena yang baca gak ninggalin jejak..**_ __

 _ **Ya sudah tak apa-apa..**_

 _ **Yang udah review terima kasih banyak**_ __

 _ **So,**_

 _ **Next or Delete?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Wife and My Fault**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cast : Luhan, Sehun, BoA, Baekhyun, Chanyeol_

HUNHAN STORY

.

.

.

(typo dimana-mana)

.

.

.

Pagi telah kembali menyapa. Semua manusia kembali menjalani aktivitas kesehariannya dengan senyum yang merekah menyambut cuaca yang sangat cerah hari ini. Begitu juga dengan Oh Sehun, seorang direktur yang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan untuk seorang direktur muda yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan langsung terjerat oleh pesonanya.

 _Tok tok tok..._

"Masuk."

Cklek.

"Selamat pagi direktur Oh.."

"hmm.." Sehun membalas sapaan itu tanpa melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Direktur Oh, kenapa anda cuek sekali?" balas orang itu.

Sehun tampak merutuki orang itu. dia benar-benar tidak mood pagi ini, ditambah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang entah siapa dan dengan lancang menggoda amarahnya untuk keluar di pagi hari ini.

"Aku peringatkan jangan ganggu aku. Cepat kelu... LUHAN?" Sehun terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia tak percaya orang yang bersuara kepadanya tadi adalah Luhan, istri tercintanya. Sehun juga merasa aneh kenapa suara Luhan tidak mirip dengan suara yang biasanya.

"Lu, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Wae? Oh.. jadi suamiku tidak senang jika aku ada disini. Hmm, baiklah. Aku permisi Direktur Oh." Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat-buat sedih.

Sehun yang menyadari bahwa istrinya akan merajuk segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah pintu untuk mencegah Luhan pergi.

"Anio.. aku senang kau ada disini Lu," Sehun dengan cekatan meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan erat agar Luhan tidak jadi keluar dari ruangan ini. "Jadi, apa yang membuat istri cantikku datang ke kantor, hmm. Bukankah kita baru 45 menit berpisah? Ah, apa istriku sudah merindukan suami tampannya ini?" goda Sehun sambil mencium leher jenjang Luhan. Luhan seketika merasakan panas di pipinya. Sehun benar-benar suami sempurna yang kapan saja bisa membuat Luhan merona hebat walau hanya dengan kata-katanya saja.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan gemas. "Siapa bilang aku merindukanmu direktur Oh. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sesuatu, yang Sehun tebak itu adalah kotak makanan.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Jadi hanya gara-gara kotak bekal ini saja? Tidak ada yang lain? apa kau yakin Lu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "100% yakin direktur Oh."

Sehun mulai menjauh dari Luhan. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kursi empuknya. "Baiklah. Letakkan saja disana, dan kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar dan tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Hey, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Kenapa Sehunnya bereaksi seperti ini? Harusnya Sehunnya akan mencoba membalas ucapannya dengan kalimat-kalimat godaan yang akan membuat Luhan merona lagi. Tapi, apa ini?

 _Tiba-tiba..._

"HAHAHAHAHA... ekspresimu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan sayang." Balas Sehun yang terlihat sangat senang melihat ekspresi Luhan setelah rencana –Mari mengerjai Luhan- berjalan dengan sangat sukses.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, kau tega sekali memngerjaiku seperti itu." teriak Luhan kepada Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hahah... maafkan aku sayang. Ayo, kemari!" pinta Sehun

"Aku tidak mau!"

"sayang.. aku tidak menerima penolakan" jawab Sehun dengan nada yang membuat Luhan sedikit merasa merinding.

Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun. Sehun yang merasa menang menyeringai kepada Luhan. Luhan akhirnya duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun, namun ia enggan untuk menatap Sehun dan malah memilih menunduk dan memainkan dasi yang dipakai suaminya.

"Lu, tatap aku." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan masih tetap dengan posisinya. Menunduk dan memain-mainkan dasi Sehun.

"Luhan.." Sehun memanggil nama Luhan sekali lagi dengan tangannya yang mulai menyelip masuk kedalam baju yang dikenakan Luhan, mengelus perut datar dan mulus itu, lalu beranjak ke atas menyentuh nipple Luhan.

"eunghh..." lenguhan Luhan keluar tanpa disengaja akibat sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Aku memanggilmu sayang, kenapa kau malah mendesah, hmm?" sehun terus melancarkan kegiatannya di nipple Luhan.

"S-sehh..hunhh.." desah Luhan.

 _Tok tok tok..._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Sehun memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan membuat Luhan merasa lega. Sehun sedikit mengumpat kepada siapa pun yang beraninya mengetuk pintu ruangannya disaat ia tengah menggoda istrinya untuk mendesahkan namanya. Namun Sehun terpaksa meredam amarahnya karena ia tidak mau istrinya melihat dirinya marah akan hal yang sangat sepele.

"Masuk!"

 _Cklek._

"Selamat pagi Sehun.. eoh Luhan, kau juga ada disini?"

"NOONA?" Jawab Sehun yang tampak terkejut.

"Sayang, kenapa kau sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran BoA noona?" tanya Luhan yang sedikit bingung melihat reaksi Sehun.

"A-aani.." Balas Sehun dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Haha, mungkin Sehun terkejut karena noona tidak biasanya datang sepagi ini ke kantor Sehun, Lu. Ditambah lagi kau juga ada disini Lu, noona tebak pasti noona mengganggu kegiatan kalian kann?"

"T-ttidak, noona tidak mengganggu." Kini Luhan kembali merasakan panas di kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha, arraseo." Balas BoA

"Eumm, ada apa kesini noona? A-apaa ada yang ingin noona bicarakan?" kali ini Sehun yang membuka suara.

"hmm, anio. Nanti saja kita bicarakan, noona tidak ingin mengganggu kalian."

"eh? Gwaencanha noona. Aku juga akan segera pulang. Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan kotak bekal Sehun saja. Jadi, noona bisa bicara dengan Sehun sekarang." Balas Luhan

"eoh? Benarkah?" tanya BoA

"Nee, noona. Ah, Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa makan ini nanti sayang. Dah.. aku mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan kepada Sehun sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"A-aku juga" balas Sehun.

Diliriknya BoA yang hanya tersenyum manis melihat Luhan pergi. Setelah pintu terteutup, Sehun bernafas lega, dan kembali menatap ke arah BoA.

"apa-apaan tadi itu noona?" tanya Sehun

Boa berjalan ke arah Sehun dan sesampainya di depan Sehun, Boa mengecup lembut bibir Sehun.

"Mianhae, noona tidak tahu kalau ada Luhan. Tapi setidaknya Luhan tidak akan curiga kan?" balasnya.

"Aku harap begitu." Jawab Sehun dengan raut wajah sedih karena merasa bersalah telah membohongi dan mengingkari janjinya dengan Luhan. "Oh ya, apa yang membawa noona kemari sepagi ini?" tanya Sehun.

Boa kembali mencium dahi Sehun, mata dan berakhir di bibir lembut Sehun. Hanya kecupan, tidak melumatnya. "Aku juga merindukan kekasih tampan ku tau."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut halus Boa yang berstatus kekasih (diam-diam)-nya ini. "Arraseo. Tapi lain kali noona harus menghubungiku dulu, hmm. Aku takut seperti tadi. Untung saja Luhan tidak cerewet pagi ini, kalau iya, habislah aku disuguhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya." Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Boa yang melihat ekspresi lelaki(nya) itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis. "Salahkan dirimu sayang. Siapa suruh bermain dua, eoh?"

Sehun kembali tertunduk. Ya. Dia memang salah. Dia memang lelaki yang tak berhati, tega menduakan istri yang sangat dicintainya dan demi untuk mendapatkan Luhan ia rela melakukan apapun.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Di tengah teriknya sinar matahari berdiri seorang pria yang jauh dari kata tampan, melainkan terlihat sangat cantik dengan mata rusa dan bulu mata yang lentik, ditambah hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang sangat menggoda. Ia tampak sangat begitu kesal. Bisa ditebak pasti dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang penting, kalau tidak mana mungkin ada yang tahan berdiri di tengah lapangan di bawah terik matahari yang sangat panas ini._

" _Kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia mengerjaiku?" Pria itu terus melirik jam tangannya._

" _hah...hah...hah...Lu. aku disini!" teriak seseorang dari seberang sana_

" _Yakk! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau hampir saja membuat kulit lembutku menjadi kusam! Aku sudah mati-matian melakukan perawatan, kau tahu?" kesal Luhan._

" _mian Lu. Aku tau aku salah, jadi maafkan aku ya. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering perawatan kulit, aku kira kau manly? Sindir Sehun_

" _yakk! Aku memang manly! Apa salahnya kalau aku melakukan perawatan." Kesal Luhan yang tidak terima bahwa ke-MANLY-annya diragukan._

 _Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawa. "Arraseo. Mau manly atau tidak, mau perawatan kulit atau tidak, kau tetap kekasihku yang imut dan cantik!"_

" _ishh.. perayu ulung" timpal Luhan_

" _tapi kau suka kan, SA-YA-NG" ucap Sehun._

 _Luhan kini tengah merona hebat dengan sebutan sayang yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun, kekasihnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Luhan dan Sehun itu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak tahun lalu, namun bagi Luhan sebutan itu jika keluar dari mulut Sehun akan terasa berbeda yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya akan langsung merona hebat._

" _Jadi ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa aku disuruh menunggu disini? Ini kan lapangan bola Sehun, kau ingin mengajakku tanding bola?" Luhan kembali dengan nada cerewetnya._

" _Eum.. itu..a-aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Lu." Ucap Sehun dengan gugup._

" _Apa yang mau kau kata... eh, Sehun! Kenapa kau berlutut?" pekik Luhan_

 _Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan sembari mengeluarkan sebuah boneka rusa. "Luhan, aku.. Oh Sehun dengan resmi melamarmu Xi Luhan, untuk menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak."_

 _Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dia sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya ini. Dan tunggu, melamar? Dengan boneka rusa? Oh ayolah, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda. Jika benar ini adalah sebuah lamaran, harusnya ada sebuah cincin disini dan bukan boneka rusa._

" _Sayang... maukah?" tanya Sehun_

" _Tu-tunggu... apa ini lamaran sungguhan? Benar-benar sungguhan?"_

 _Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Iya sayang. Aku melamarmu Luhan."_

 _Plakk.._

 _Secara tiba-tiba Luhan memukul kepala Sehun. Sang korban merasa kesakitan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung._

" _Kau! Kau melamarku.. melamarku dengan bo-boneka jelek ini? Apa kau waras Oh Sehun?" kesal Luhan_

" _Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah? Ahh.. apa kekasihku berharap itu sebuah cincin?" tanya Sehun dengan menaikkan satu alisnya._

" _i-iitu.. bu-buukan begitu. Ta-tapi memang wajar kan, biasanya seorang kekasih akan memberikan sebuah cincin disaat dirinya akan melamar. Apa aku salah?"_

" _ANII! Kau tidak salah Lu. Aku sengaja melamarmu dengan boneka rusa ini, nanti jika kedua orang tua ku sudah menyetujui baru aku akan melamarmu dengan cincin, Lu." Jawab Sehun_

" _jadi, orangtua mu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, begitu?" Luhan merasakan dirinya bergetar ketika mendengar penuturan Sehun tentang hubungan mereka._

" _Bukan tidak Lu, hanya belum menyetujuinya. Jika aku bicara pada mereka dan menjelaskan bahwa aku sangat mencintai dirimu, pasti mereka akan mengerti dan menyetujui hubungan kita Lu." Balas Sehun menenangkan kekasihnya._

" _t-ttapi.."_

" _ssttt... tenanglah Lu. Aku akan berusaha membuat semua ini menjadi mudah untuk kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurus semuanya ya." Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan merasa tenang dan nyaman, tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya._

" _Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu sayang."_

 _Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan. Diraihnya tangan Luhan dan dibawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan hanya menurut, saat ini dirinya memang benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan hangat dari kekasih yang dicintainya._

 _PRANG.._

" _APA KAU BILANG? MENIKAH DENGAN SEORANG PRIA KATAMU? APA KAU WARAS OH SEHUN?" teriak Oh Sejoon, yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Sehun sendiri._

" _Yeobo.. tenanglah. Ayo bicara baik-baik, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Sehun." Itu adalah Kim minna, istri Oh Sejoon dan ibu dari Oh Sehun._

" _Appa, aku mohon. Restui hubungan kami, tadi aku sudah melamar Luhan. Aku ingin bersamanya appa."_

" _Kau sadar Oh Sehun, kau adalah putraku, PUTRA SEORANG DIREKTUR TERNAMA, OH SEJOON." Teriak ayah Sehun yang tampak benar-benar marah terhadap anaknya._

" _Aku tahu appa. Tapi aku ingin bersamanya, tidak bolehkah?" pinta Sehun._

" _apa kau mencintainya? Benar-benar mencintainya?" kali ini ibu sehun yang berbicara._

" _Ne, eomma. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai Luhan. Apa pun akan aku berikan asalkan aku bersamanya." Balas Sehun yyang menatap sendu ibunya._

" _KAU.."_

" _Yeobo.. tenanglah. Biarkan Sehun memilih pilihannya sendiri. Biarkan dia berbahagia dengan caranya sendiri. Aku mohon padamu sayang, hiks." Pinta Ibu Sehun yang berusaha meluluhkan hati suaminya._

" _Baiklah. Kau bisa bersama dengan pria yang bernama Luhan itu..." jawab Oh Sejoon. Sehun tampak berbinar, ia bahagia mendengar ayahnya setuju dengan hubungannya. "Tapi.. kau tidak perlu menganggap aku ini ayahmu lagi dan dia ibumu. Kau bukan anak kami lagi." Oh Sejoon pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan ibunya. Senyum yang terlihat di wajah Sehun sekarang telah menghilang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan berkata seperti itu. Diliriknya ibunya yang tengah menangis hebat, Sehun segera menghampiri ibunya, memeluknya dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi ibunya._

" _Mianhae eomma, aku sangat mencintai Luhan. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya eomma. Mianhae eomma." Ucap Sehun yang terisak dipelukan ibunya._

" _Eomma mengerti nak, pergilah. Eomma akan bujuk appa agar menarik perkataanya. Kau adalah anak eomma satu-satunya, akan begitu sampai akhir hayat nanti. Jangan dengarkan ucapan appa mu tadi, dia hanya sedang marah padamu, Sehun."_

" _Ne, eomma. Aku mengerti jika appa marah. Aku akan pergi eomma, eomma harus janji hidup dengan sehat dan datang saat pernikahanku eomma."_

" _Tentu nak, tentu. Eomma akan datang ke hari bahagiamu."_

 _Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah lembut ibunya dan segera bangkit. "aku pergi eomma."_

 _Ibu Sehun hanya bisa menangisi kepergian anak-satu-satunya. Hatinya sangat sakit dan badannya terasa lemas memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini._

" _Sayang, kau dari mana?" tanya Luhan_

" _Aku pulang dari menemui orangtua ku Lu." Balas Sehun_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasakan tubuhnya menegang. "La-lalu.. apa kata me-mereka?"_

" _Mereka setuju Lu."_

" _Oh mereka setuju. Eh, mereka apa...?" pekik Luhan_

" _Mereka SE-TU-JU sayang." Sehun menekankan pada kata setuju._

" _Jinjja? Sayang, apa mereka benar-benar setuju? Setuju kita menikah?" tanya Luhan yang masih tidak percaya._

" _iyaa sayang.. apa kau senang?" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan sedikit memainkan poninya._

" _Lalu kapan kita menikah?" tanya Luhan yang tampak sangat bahagia._

" _Besok Lu."_

" _be-besok? Kenapa cepat sekali? Mereka kan baru menyetujuinya tadi sayang."_

" _Sebenarnya... hanya eomma yang setuju, appa tidak mau menyetujui hubungan kita Lu."_

 _Deg.._

 _Hati Luhan terasa disayat-sayat sekarang. Baru saja ia bahagia karena dirinya akan menikah dengan Sehun, namun setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayah Sehun tidak menyetujui pernikahan itu membuat hati Luhan sangat sakit, badannya melemah dan air matanya tak terasa keluar membasahi pipinya._

" _Hey, Lu. Sayang, kau tak apa? Kenapa kau menangis, hmm?"_

" _appa tidak menyetujui pernikahan kita Sehu, appa tidak menyetujuinya, hiks..hiks.." isak Luhan._

" _Tak apa sayang, setidaknya eommaku menyetujui pernikahan kita, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. "ssstt.. tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lu. Jika kau menangis seperti ini terus, apa kata pendeta nanti jika melihat calon istriku yang tidak cantik lagi karena matanya yang membengkak."_

" _J-Jadi.. kita benar akan menikah besok?" tanya Luhan memastikan_

" _Benar sayang, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ya, walaupun ini terkesan dadakan, tapi aku rasa pernikahan kita besok lebih dari kata sederhana." Ucap Sehun._

" _Apa orangtua mu akan datang?"_

" _entahlah, aku berharap appa dan eomma akan datang. Tapi kita tidak bisa terlalu berharap, karena appa sepertinya akan melarang eomma datang ke pernikahan kita."_

 _Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan merasa bersalah karena dirinya, Sehun jadi dibenci oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Orang tua yang sangat menyayangi Sehun. Berbeda dengan dirinya, orang tua Luhan seakan tak peduli dengan kehidupan Luhan. Apa Luhan senang atau tidak, apa Luhan sehat atau tidak, mereka tidak memperdulikannya. Namun Luhan sedikit beruntung karena ada Sehun disisinya, yang selalu menyayanginya, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, membuat luka di hati Luhan sedikit terobati._

 _Hari telah berganti. Hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan Luhan dengan Sehun. Luhan merasakan sangat gugup, belum pernah ia merasakan segugup ini sebelumnya. Luhan telah selesai dirias, wajahnya yang cantik akan membuat orang lain yang melihatnya terpesona dan melupakan bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dikala menunggu acara akan dimulai, Luhan terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang yang masuk secara diam-diam ke ruang rias tempat Luhan berada sekarang._

" _maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Luhan_

 _Orang itu mendekati Luhan, dan seketika Luhan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. "eo-eomma..."_

" _Iya Luhan, ini eomma, nak. Selamat atas pernikahanmu nak. Hiks.."_

" _eo-eomma... kenapa menangis?" panik Luhan_

" _tidak apa-apa nak, eomma hanya bahagia melihat anak eomma akan menikah hari ini." Jawab Kim Minna_

" _Lu, eomma tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Appa Sehun melarang eomma untuk datang ke pernikahan kalian, tapi untung eomma ada alasan untuk pergi kesini sebentar." Jelasnya_

" _hiks.. eomma.."_

" _ssst... dengar Lu, eomma hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa eomma merestuimu dengan Sehun. Tapi kau harus janji satu hal pada eomma, Luhan. Jangan katakan pada Sehun bahwa eomma datang kesini, eomma tidak mau dia membenci ayahnya jika melihat eomma disini. Lebih baik dia membenci kami berdua saja." Pinta ibu Sehun._

" _tapi eomma.." ucap Luhan_

" _eomma mohon Lu. Eomma akan terus memantau kalian dari jauh, tapi jangan pernah katakan hal itu pada Sehun, bolehkah?"_

" _n-nee... eomma. Aku janji akan merahasiakannya." Jawab Luhan_

" _Baiklah. Semoga bahagia dengan pernikahanmu nak." Iabu Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Akhirnya acara akan dimulai, Luhan dan Sehun mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka dengan mantap tanpa ada kesalahan. Pendeta pun mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri sekarang. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk mencium pasangannya dan seiring ciuman tersebut di sambut dengan tepukan meriah dari para tamu yang hadir di acara tersebut._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"noona, sepertinya kau harus pergi. Aku sebentar lagi ada rapat dengan direktur Kim." Ucap Sehun

"hmm, baiklah. Oh ya, mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Boa

"sepertinya tidak, lain kali saja. Noona lihatkan tadi Luhan memberikanku kotak bekal, aku harus memakannya, jika tidak istriku akan sangat-sangat cerewet." Balas Sehun.

"hahaha, arraseo. Aku pergi dulu sayang." Boa mengecup bibir Sehun dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **T.B.C**

 _ **Huaaahh... akhirnya update juga^^**_

 _ **Silahkan dibaca HunHan shipper**_ __

 _ **Next update?**_

 _ **Tergantung review dari kalian yaa...  
kamsahamnida^^**_


End file.
